As you wish
by psychic-alien
Summary: Ginny and Draco both make a wish on a falling star. What happens when they get what they wish for? (Draco: How do I stop the blood) (Ginny: What do I do with this thing) Rating for Adult language and content
1. Default Chapter

MarvindaMartian's Notes: Hello! This is my first joint fic ever, so sorry if it seems slightly weird at times. Please check out our individual fics!!

That's-So-Raven's Notes: 

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Ch.1-The Switch

            Ginny Weasley drew in a shaking breath, and squeezed her eyes shut furiously. She couldn't cry over something that Malfoy said. She wouldn't let herself.

            She was on the Astronomy Tower, near the railing, staring out at the midnight sky, and trying not to burst into tears over the hurtful things Malfoy had said.

::Flashback::

            Ginny had been hurrying to the library after dinner when she ran into him. Literally. She had been holding a stack of parchment, books and other supplies in her bag, so they tumbled to the floor, sending a wave of ink over Ginny. 

            "I'm so sorry," she mumbled as she knelt down to pick everything up, letting out a frustrated sigh when she saw her now-ruined robes. They had been new, well, new for her. 

            Ginny hadn't seen who she had bumped into, but as her gaze fell on expensive dragon-hide shoes and the finest material robes, she almost groaned.

            It was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice-King, and one of the biggest prats to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. She spared a second to pray that he'd just let her go, but there was no such luck. He wasted hardly any time in making fun of her and her appearance.

            "Merlin Weasley, I know you're poor, but one would think you could afford some manners," Malfoy sneered, his pale, pointed face twisted horribly. 

            Ginny mumbled an apology, but that wasn't good enough for him.

            "What's that, Weasley? I'm sure you just said, Sorry Master Draco?" He told her with that famous smirk on his face as he stressed the word 'Master.' That was the breaking point for Ginny. Leaving her belongings on the ground, she stood up to face him. Okay, so he may have been eight or so inches taller than her, but by tilting her head slightly she managed.

            "Leave me alone Malfoy, I already apologized, so just go!" Ginny said, trembling slightly at the idea of standing up to him.

            Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, of course, I'll be sure to follow orders from someone like you," he said sardonically. Her breath hitched as he walked closer to her, and she automatically began stepping back. Ginny tripped over her bag and went tumbling to the ground, giving a small cry as her butt and elbows hit the stones. He sneered at her. "At least you've learned your place Weasley, on the floor with the rest of your pathetic family."

            At the insult to her family Ginny was scrambling up, temper flared. "Don't you dare make fun of my family Mal-ferret!" She yelled at him. "We may not have a lot of money but at least we all love each other, unlike your Death Eater home!!!" 

            And that was all it took. In a split second, they both knew she had gone too far, but neither would admit it. 

            Malfoy's face had briefly lost the mask, but he snapped it back on with surprising speed. "Aw, look, the Weasley is giving up money for love. How sweet," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "People like you have to learn your place in society. It's the Golden Rule; whoever has the gold, makes the rules. And at this rate, your family couldn't even afford half a suggestion." And with that he was gone, robes billowing out behind him.

            Gathering her stuff quickly, Ginny had run straight to the Astronomy Tower, unwilling to let tears fall until she was out of sight.

::End Flashback::

            Ginny felt a slight wetness on her cheeks as she drifted back to the present. She sniffled, then shook her head. No, she couldn't let him get to her. 

            She looked up, watching the sky. It was so beautiful, and calm, looking like a black blanket with a scattering of bright diamonds. Ginny loved Astronomy. Whenever she had no homework, she'd go to the Tower and sit down, just watching the constellations and the moon.

            Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. A falling star. Ginny grinned despite the tear tracks on her face, and shut her eyes to make a wish.

            _I wish Malfoy could see what it's like to be me. See how it is to be poor, maybe then he would stop making fun of my family_, she wished, then opened her eyes and laughed. What a dumb wish. Ginny was happy with her life, she didn't need anything more. She had friends, a loving family, good grades. Her life was good, but even Ginny admitted, it could be better.

            Suddenly Ginny felt rather tired. Checking her watch, she gaped upon seeing it was past twelve. She shivered. Even though it was only November, the night air was still cold, and all Ginny had on was her uniform and worn robes. With a last longing glance at the sky, she turned to walk to her room, blissfully ignorant of the effect a few words could have on her entire life.

***

            Draco Malfoy growled as he paced around the room. That Weasel had called him a Death Eater!!! How dare she??? 

            Draco was in the Transfiguration classroom, he had been heading there to pick up his book that he had left behind before he ran into the Weasel. What was her name, Ginny? He snorted. It was an idiotic name.

            He turned heel, and began to pace in the other direction. Okay, so maybe he had insulted her family first, but she had just crossed the line. He wasn't a Death Eater, he just wasn't! When would people stop blaming him for Lucius' actions?

            His lip curled in disgust, and he slowed to a halt in front of the window. Lucius. Oh yeah, he had been a fabulous father figure before he was sent to Azkaban. Except for the fact that Draco hated him.

            With surprising speed and strength, Draco suddenly whirled and punched the wall as hard as he could. His knuckles were bleeding rather profusely, but he didn't really notice the stinging. Anger had always acted as a painkiller for him. And right now Draco was very angry.

He was so sick of school, his 'friends', classes, just his life in general. Sure, he was handsome (at least all the girls thought so), a great Quidditch player (he'd be the best if it wasn't for Potter), smart (only second to Granger, except in Potions), and a prefect (Potter once again stood in his way, this time for position of Head Boy). It was the perfect life, with only one thing missing.

Love.

Okay, that sounded corny as hell, but it was true. His parents had never tucked him in and said, "I love you," they had never kissed him randomly, or even hugged him. In fact, till he was almost eight, Draco had thought it was normal to only see your parents at dinner or when you were punished.

For not the first time, he wished he had what the Weasleys had. No, not abject poverty, but that close knit, big, raucous family. A ramshackle house, with everyone running around crazily, and no privacy whatsoever sounded rather a lot like heaven to Draco.

He rubbed his hand absentmindedly, and looked out the open window. It was late, and the sky was pitch-black with only a few stars. Draco saw a flash, and turning slightly, was faced with a falling star. He remembered hearing somewhere that if you saw a falling star, you could wish on it. 

How stupid, Draco thought, but deeper down he was already wishing.

_I wish I had a loving family, just like the Weasleys, he wished with eyes shut._ They flew open with a grimace. Had he just wished to be a Weasley? Draco almost started to laugh. Him, a Weasley? Now that'd be the day.

And of course, it just happened to actually be the day.

***

            Ginny was walking stealthily along the Charms corridor, when she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. It was like a fluttering, but bad. She frowned, clutching her belly, but it soon passed. She straightened, and felt distinctly dizzy. 

            She just had time to mutter, "Oh god," before hitting the ground with a dull thud.

***

            Draco stifled a yawn as he walked along the lone corridor. His footsteps made a soft echo against the stone floor, and his presence threw shadows against the walls. He shut his eyes briefly, enjoying the sleepy sensation of walking while dozing, till his foot hit something soft and he went sprawling over the same object.

            Groaning, he sat up, and looked down at what he had hit. His jaw dropped. "Weasley???" He exclaimed, but there was no use. She was out cold. 

            He stood and ran a hand through his fine blonde hair. Draco bit his lip, thinking. What should he do, leave her here for some unknown fate or do the right thing and take her to the Hospital Wing? He was a prefect…

            With a frustrated growl at having to be good, Draco picked her up roughly and started off down the hall to the Infirmary. He had barely gone five steps before he began to breathe harder.

            He frowned. It wasn't her weight, the girl was tiny and weighed about as much, and Draco prided himself on his bench-pressing abilities anyways and it couldn't be lack of sleep, he had functioned before on much less.. His head pounded, his stomach heaved, and he swayed as he walked. Draco thought more of what it could be, but the only thing he could think of was that he was sick. But he never got sick!

            Before he could ponder anymore, Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and he sank to the ground, with Ginny unconscious on top of him. 

***

            In the now quiet hallway, an unseen force watched the comatose pair. In the air over them, a light steadily gained in brightness till it was like a miniature sun in the dark hallway. From the center of the light, came a deep voice.

            "As you have wished," it said, before exploding then fading to nothing-ness. In it's wake was left a pair of students, looking the same yet feeling so different.

***

            Ginny groaned softly and turned over, wincing as she lay on her hand. Now that was odd; she didn't remember hurting her hand recently. And speaking of odd, she felt, weird, all over. She couldn't explain it, it was just a slight twinge.

            She opened her eyes briefly, shut them against the light, then opened them once more, gradually. Ginny sat up, and rubbed her eyes blearily. Her frown deepened. Had she forgotten to moisturize or something, because her hands were really rough.

            Ginny was distracted when she heard some rustling noises. She looked over, and gasped. She was looking over at herself. The person in the other bed, herself, looked up, and Ginny saw their-her-mouth open in shock. 

            "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

***

            YAY!! The first chap is out!! Please review!!!z


	2. Chapter 2

That's So Raven's Notes: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! And no this is not like Wish upon a star or whatever else you said. Lol, those movies won't be able to touch our comedy level!

MarvindaMartians Notes: Uhh, yeah, I agree with That's So Raven. This is a pretty pointless fic, mostly for laughs. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Draco sat up on the bed with a spinning headache. He lifted his hand up to rub his temple, he felt hair in his face. _Guess I didn't use enough gel after all._ He began to run a hand through his hair, but it was much longer than he thought and it was tangled. He pulled it in front of his face and saw that it was red, and when he looked at his hands, they were smaller and thinner.

He looked up from his hand to the person across from him. He blinked, once, twice, thrice. He saw himself sitting on the bed across from him, staring at himself. He opened his mouth and yelled, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" At the same time the other person did.

Ginny saw herself get up and stomp over to her bed, "Listen Weasley, I don't know what the hell you did, just give me my body back!"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes it's me! Just get me back into my own body. Now!" Draco yelled.

Ginny shot out of the bed, "I don't know how to get your body back! I didn't do anything!"

Draco sat down on the bed across from hers and tried to move hair out of his face.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny said looking down at Draco's rough hands, "You really ought to use lotion, Oh I've got some cream body cream and massa-"

"Listen Weasley," Ginny never knew her voice could sound so cold, "If you don't find out how to switch us back there will be hell to pay!"

"What so automatically this is all my fault?" Draco nodded, "No, I'm not doing all the work by myself, you have to help to."

"Whatever, just………give me the password to the Gryffindor common room."

"What! Why!?" 

"I can't go to my common room like this and you can't go to yours like that. So, what's the password?"

"Water Blossom Ivy."

"What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, Hermione came up with it, it's supposed to be some type of shower Gel," Ginny answered with exasperation. "What's the Slytherin password?"

"_Charming Scorpio_."

"What is that supposed to be?"

"I'm charming and a Scorpio."

"Anyways, meet me in the library after dinner so we can try to figure this out."

"I am not taking orders from a Weasley. _You_ meet _me _in the library after dinner."

Ginny rolled her new gray eyes, "Whatever Malfoy." Ginny grabbed Draco's robe off the bed, put it around her and walked out the infirmary.

It was only after Draco walked out of the infirmary, did he realize he didn't know where the Gryffindor common room was. He started walking towards where he thought Ginny would go, someone came running towards him and smacked into him and he fell down. He almost growled. If he were in his own six-foot frame, this wouldn't have happened, but no, he had to be stuck inside the body of a shrimp.

"Damn it Weasley!" Draco said as he stood up, rubbing where his tailbone had hit the floor. As soon as he realized whose body he was touching, he snatched his hand away as if he had been scalded.

Ginny didn't appear to notice his inner revulsion, and she stood up gingerly. She crossed her arms over her-his-chest and gave an exasperated sigh. "Let's not start this again! I was just coming back to ask where the common room was?"

"Go down this hall, take two lefts, go down the next 3 flights of stairs, take a right and go down that hall and its on your left."

"Thanks." Ginny said and turned around to walk off again.

"Hey Weasley! Where's the 'Lions Den'?" Draco asked, blushing slightly at having to ask for help.

"Surprisingly enough, it's the opposite of what you told me, except it's on your right," said Ginny, grinning slightly. She almost frowned. It felt so weird on his face, like he hadn't smiled in years. She stretched out his face muscles, making funny faces, and scrunching up his nose. 

Draco chose to ignore her.

"Okay, and hey, I know there is going to be a lot of money in my room, don't be tempted to take it, it's probably going to the most money you've seen…in your entire life." Draco smirked and walked off down the hall, after a few steps he took off Ginny's shoes and walked the rest of the way to the common room.

When Ginny got to the Slytherin common room she took a deep breath and said, "Charming Scorpio."

"Wrong password," The portrait of a hooded figure riding a huge snake told her. She narrowed her eyes at the snooty attitude of the painting

"What the hell?" Ginny wondered aloud, "That damned Malfoy! Ooh I'm going to kill him!"

"Talking to yourself, Draco hunny?" A rather nasal girl's voice asked.

Ginny turned to her right, "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"I was just coming back up to the common room."

"Where have you been?"

"Out taking a walk silly." Pansy said, though her voice was rather unsure, and she kept shifting her weight from one four-inch heeled foot to the other. 

Ginny quirked one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. _At five in the morning? _Pansy reached out to grab her –Draco's- hand.

Ginny pulled her hand back the second they touched, "What are you a les-" Ginny stopped.

"What was that?" Pansy asked. Ginny just shrugged nervously, glad Draco didn't blush as easily as she did.

"Alright." Pansy said with a small look that clearly said she thought Draco was crazy. She turned towards the portrait and stated clearly, "Evanescence."

The portrait swung open and Ginny followed Pansy in.

"Um………_Pansy_, would you mind taking me up to my room?"

Pansy turned around and grinned at her, "Of course not, to do what?"

"Take me." Ginny said then corrected herself, "I kind of………erm………forgot the way."

"Oh, well sure, I'll take you," Pansy frowned, making her pug-like face even uglier.

They walked through the common room, which was empty, and up the winding stair case.

They stopped in front of a picture of Draco, "Here you are."

"Um…thanks Pansy." Ginny said and waited for her to leave, she just stood there, smirking slightly, "You can go now."

Pansy looked down and walked away.

"Charming Scorpio." Ginny said to the portrait and it swung open.

Draco walked to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, "Water Blossom Ivy." 

"Have a good day Ms. Weasley." The portrait said and swung open.

Draco shuddered at being called Ms. Weasley and walked into the common room. There sat the Golden Trio.

__

They wake up at fucking 5 in the morning on a Friday? Probably to talk about how they'll save the day. Draco rolled his eyes and began to walk towards a stair case. _Shit………which one is it?_

"Hey Ginny where have you been?" 

__

Ginny? Oh………that must be me, well her actually. "None of your business mud- Granger."

"We were just asking, Gin."

"Well if I wanted you to know where I had been, I would have told you before you asked. Think about that before you ask me next time."

Draco took a guess and went up the right stair case, he began to walk up it again, "What are you doing Ginny?"

Draco stopped walking and backed down the stairs, he turned around, "Just seeing if you would ask me again. I'm warning you, don't do it again. Understand, Potter, Granger, and Weasley." Draco eyed each of them then took off up the other staircase.

Ginny looked around at Draco's humungous room. It was two times the size of her dormitory. "Wow." She said out loud.

The walls were all painted green and the furniture was all black. Against the back wall were his four poster and a nightstand, holding a candle, some book and it had two drawers. He had a dresser and full body length mirror. She saw two big French, oak doors and walked towards them. She opened them up and saw a big bathroom. Draco had his own, shower, bath tub and everything.

Ginny walked in and touched the marble counters and the hand made mirror at the top _Malfoy_ was written in big fancy letters, "His father must have gotten him this." 

Ginny walked to the shower and turned on the water, "Oh boy………how am I going to do this?" She took off all of Draco's clothes and shut her eyes. She stepped into the shower, cleaned up, and washed all the disgusting gel out of Draco's hair. With her eyes closed, mind you.

Draco walked up the stairs and counted the doors until he found the fifth one. He opened the door and saw the other girls were still sleeping. He walked around, found an empty bed and laid on it for a few seconds. He looked to his left and saw a sleeping blonde. _She's kind of cute. _Draco stared at her for a minute or so. _Wait………this looks so wrong, a girl………staring at another girl? Actually its kind of kink- Let me stop. _Draco stood up and found the door to the showers.

He locked the door and began to undress, he took a glance down. _This is wrong._ He looked back up. _Like you've never seen a naked girl before? Well………yeah but this is different. I'm in a Weasley's body._

He got in the shower and began to lather Ginny in all the girl, soap products in the shower.

Ginny was on her way to Draco's first class, Potions. She walked in a took a seat next to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Hi Vincent. Gregory." Crabbe and Goyle stared at her, "Um………I meant, Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny looked at them nervously. They just nodded dumbly and turned to face Snape as he entered the room.

"Today class we will be brewing a rather stupid potion if you ask me. Nothing you dunderheads shouldn't be able to do. It's a potion that will turn someone nocturnal, for a limited amount of time of course. The ingredients are on the board, and the instructions on page 346. Get to work!" Snape ordered and then he sat down in his chair.

Ginny looked at the board and read the ingredients:

__

Aconite

Asphodel

Bat Wing

Beozar

Owl eye

Snake Venom (2 quartz)

She realized she had forgotten Draco's potion book. "Crabbe, give me your potions book!" She barked.

Crabbe handed her the book without question. She opened it up to page 346 and found the instructions. She put the snake venom and bat wings into Draco's cauldron. Mixed it together and waited 3 minutes passed and green smoke rose from the cauldron, she grinned. _This'll be easy! _

Half an hour later Ginny's – Draco's- face was covered in the potion, along with Crabbe's and Goyle's.

"Malfoy!" Snapped Professor Snape. He stood up from his desk and walked towards Ginny. "What have you done?"

"Nothing Professor." Ginny answered him wiping at the goo on her face.

"Why did your potion explode?"

"No idea sir. I followed the instruction exactly!"

"See me after class." Snape turned around and walked back to his desk.

__

I really blew it! Ginny conjured a wet towel up and began to clean.

When the bell rang Ginny sighed and waited for everyone to live the room. She walked up to Snape's desk, "You wanted to see me professor?"

"Malfoy, you know that was only for show. Dumbledore's got this new thing going, to see if the teachers are playing favorites."

Ginny sighed, "Thank you professor!" Ginny turned around and walked out the classroom.

Draco walked out of Transfiguration and began his walk to the dungeons for potions, his favorite class. He arrived just in time to find a seat by the blonde he was looking at earlier.

"Good after noon class." Snape stood up and walked in front of the class. "Can anyone tell me what you get when you mix duck skin, deer antlers, and goat milk?"

Draco rose his hand, "Yes Ms. Weasley." Snape said dryly.

"Xenon."

Snape eyed him suspiciously. "Correct, Ms. Weasley can you tell me what you get when you mix, Cockamamie, smashed cow bones, cow milk, beetle wings, cod intestines and cockroach eggs."

"Easy, Skele-growth potion. For re-growth of bones."

"Impossible." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Ms. Weasley please see me after class." Snape said for the second time that day.

After class was over, Draco waited until everyone was gone, He walked to Snape's desk and waited.

"Ms. Weasley see me for detention, Saturday night."

"For what!?"

"Cheating. Ask no more question. You are dismissed." 

Draco glared at Snape then walked away.

Later that day Draco was waiting in the library for Ginny to arrive. She saw her walk in.

"What the hell did you do to my hair?"

"Took out the gel. It was too much, you know your hair could break off if you used to much?"

"Whatever Weasley."

"And close my legs, that is not lady like!" Ginny sat down across from herself.

"So………are we going to be doing some research or what?"

"Yes, later. But right now we need to go over some rules."

"Rules? What rules?"

"About this, so I'll know what to do for you, and you will know what to do for me."

"Okay………let's just get this over with. The less oxygen I have to spend with you, the better."

Ginny rolled, her gray eyes, "And stop rolling my eyes! Malfoy's don't roll their eyes!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Should I do this instead?" Ginny tried her best to smirk.

"No! You'll make me look like a fucktard! And don't say sorry, Malfoy's don't apologies!"

"Alright! What the hell is a fucktard? You know what………I don't even want to know!"

"Okay, my rules. No looking at my body while you're taking a shower. I know you want to, but don't. Don't ever apologize, don't say sorry, you tell people what to do, not the other way around. Unless of course, you're talking to me, then I've got the authority."

"Anything about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No, you won't have to worry about them. There motto is, eat first, think later." Ginny laughed.

"What about Pansy?"

"Avoid her at all costs!"

"Alright, and as for me, don't be mean towards Harry and everyone. Don't look at _my _body while you take a shower. You can say sorry, and I don't normally tell people what to do, but sometimes, yes. Always carry a bottle of lotion around, As you can see, I like having soft hands. Lip gloss is a must! And my hair………what have you done to it?"

"You know, actually I have no idea." Draco pushed one of his hands through her hair. Ginny walked behind herself, and reached in her robe pocket.

"I always carry extras." She pulled her own hair back into a pony tail, "There. Tomorrow we have to go shopping for some new clothes alright?"

"I-you- I mean………what do I mean? Anyways, I've got to go to detention for you tomorrow. There that works." Draco stood up and gathered Ginny's books up. "Tomorrow, really early around noon. Bye Weasel!"

"It's Virginia!" Ginny shouted after him, she sighed, picked up the books and walked off towards the Slytherin common room.

Draco entered the Gryffindor common room again, and walked upstairs to the showers, "I hope we get this over with real soon." He turned the water on hot and began to take of Ginny's old clothes.

Ginny walked into Draco's room and went straight to the bathroom, she filled the tub with all kinds of bath bubbles. She sighed as she unbuttoned the cloak, "I wonder when I'll ever be able to talk to Ron and everyone again."

She pulled off Draco's silk, black boxers and slowly stepped into the steaming water, with a shudder. _This is so wrong,_ she thought.


End file.
